


Il prezzo da pagare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, PWP, Tematiche delicate, age-gap, brokenlegs, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spoiler!]Tony era disposto a perdere tutto per riavere Peter, ma ha comunque ottenuto più di quanto pensasse.





	Il prezzo da pagare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! MCU, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, “He was going to break my legs,”| [FANDOM]: Marvel MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: TonyStark/PeterParker| Avvisi: Age-gap; tematiche delicate; spoiler!| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 599  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Il prezzo da pagare

_Peter avanzò verso Tony con passò tremante, il viso stravolto dal sudore e gli occhi sgranati._

_“_ I dont’ feel so good _” gemette._

_Stark sgranò gli occhi e lo prese al volo, quando il ragazzino ricadde in avanti, lo aiutò a stendersi. Il corpo di Parker stava scomparendo in una serie di frammenti neri, simili alla carta bruciata dalle fiamme._

_“_ Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go _” implorò, aggrappandosi il più possibile a Stark. Quest’ultimo, in ginocchio, lo vide scomparire tra le sue mani. Sgranò gli occhi e, stringendo i pugni al petto, singhiozzò rumorosamente._

 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark” si sentì chiamare dalla voce di Peter. Mugolò, batté le palpebre e si svegliò, vedendo il ragazzino che era piegato in avanti, intento a scuoterlo per una spalla.

“Stavate di nuovo facendo un incubo” disse.

Tony fece un sorriso stanco.

< Da quando ho cambiato il tempo, nessuno ricorda cos’era successo. Solo io e Strange siamo spettatori di una disfatta scongiurata.

Pensavo che in cambio avrei dovuto dare la mia vita, ma esattamente come il prezzo che ho dovuto pagare, era una cosa che ero pronto ad accettare, per riportare indietro Peter > pensò.

“Scusa, Kid. Lo sai che alle volte mi succede” sussurrò Tony.

Peter si piegò in avanti e lo sollevò dalla sedia a rotelle, tenendolo in braccio.

“Stava di nuovo sognando quando quel titano pazzo stava per spezzarmi le gambe e lei si è sacrificato al mio posto?” chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle e rispose: “Diciamo”.

< La mia spina dorsale non mi ha impedito di continuare ad essere IronMan con le mie armature. Ho utilizzato una tecnologia simile a quella che ho usato per Rhodey.

Pepper, perciò, ha capito che non avrei mai smesso e mi ha lasciato. 

Tutto questo, però, mi ha permesso di stare con te, Peter. Lo rifarei se fosse necessario > pensò.

Parker lo stese sul letto e lo spogliò delicatamente.

“Uh, già il momento del pigiama? Ed io che volevo divertirmi un po’” disse Tony, mentre Peter recuperava il pigiama da sotto il cuscino. Glielo infilò, ma gli lasciò i pantaloni all’altezza delle ginocchia.

“Niente ci vieta di divertirci, prima” disse Peter. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Oh, ottimo” disse Stark, sfregandosi le mani.

Peter gli abbassò delicatamente gli slip, guardandolo in viso. Si mise a gattoni sul letto e gli avvicinò le labbra al membro, controllò l’espressione di Tony e lo prese delicatamente in bocca.

< Non so se abbia paura di rompermi o di arrecarmi offesa > pensò Stark, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere.

Parker mosse la lingua, inumidendogli il membro, succhiando rumorosamente e muovendo la bocca su e giù, spingendolo per la gola.

Tony si aggrappò alle coperte e lasciò che glielo lasciasse e allontanasse il viso, prima di venire. Socchiuse gli occhi e ansimò, vedendo il viso arrossato del più giovane.

“Dovresti trovarti un ragazzo della tua età e lasciare perdere questo vecchio menomato” gemette, mentre Peter lo puliva con un fazzolettino e lo rivestiva.

“Non lo dica nemmeno per scherzo. Lei sarà sempre il migliore in questo mondo e darle piacere è il mio modo di farle capire quanto io la ami. La stimo e l’adoro, ma la amo anche, Mr. Stark. Lei è il mio idolo e il mio compagno” ribatté Peter. Si stese al suo fianco, sul letto.

Tony volse il capo e lo guardò in viso, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Vorrei vedermi speciale come mi vedi tu” sussurrò.

“ _Mr. Stark, I will don’t go_ ” sussurrò Parker. Lo strinse tra le braccia, Tony chiuse gli occhi e, con un sorriso sul volto, si addormentò. 


End file.
